Immortal
by Marcurio'sPrincessXxo
Summary: A man who lives forever, yearns forever; aches forever. But that all changes when a mortal comes into his immortal life. To change it... for better or for worse? He doesn't know. But when all seems right, tragic things begin to happen. So... it's definitely leaning towards the worse.
1. A Poem

_"And if these tears bring me, her_

_I'll be forever grateful,_

_The Void could never keep me from her_

_This; I'll be forever grateful._

_Sithis, Night Mother, keep her safe_

_I'll be forever grateful_

_For when I come home, and she welcomes me in,_

_I'll be forever grateful."_

_ -__Vicente_ Valtieri


	2. Welcome to the Family

The man slapped her face, a huge red whelp forming quicker than her tears did.

"I said faster!" He delved deeper into her, her looks of disgust sending him overboard. She couldn't help but moan from the pain and the guilty pleasure his force inflicted.

What would his wife think? Her aunt. What would she think when she found them on the table? Their dinner to be held there that night. The affair was too much, it's not like she couldn't help what he did to her. You honestly think she wanted this?

"Please stop!" She would cry, but it only induced his drunken rage, twisting to make a pathetic cry escape the young Breton's lips.

This night it was particularly worse. He had come in slamming cabinets and doors, finding that there was no more liquor to ruin his sober mentality. He saw that his favorite victim was in the house alone, and took advantage. He was pressed up against her, making her lean over the hot oven that was preparing their stew. He placed his hands on her hips, harshly spinning her around to face his handsome eyes. His shouts made her sob, "Shut it you little-", but he was interrupted by a door closing in the distance. Panic filled his slightly wrinkled face; pulling his pants up faster than the... well you know what I mean..

"Pull your dress down, dog." His hand rising, tempting to slap her if she dared allowed the tears to come. They did, but to her aunt's presence they were saved.

"Hello my dears'." She beamed, her peppered hair hanging down this evening.

This woman was a beauty, why didn't he want _her _so bad? She was not a wrinkled old bitty, she was in her early fifties and still looked every bit like her once-forty year old. Her brown eyes were so kind and they always had a glint of pure bliss when they were around the home wrecker and herself.

She set the groceries on the disgusting table. The young Breton grimacing, wishing she could tell her aunt what this bastard had done to her. Wishing she had the power to beat him to a bloody pulp. Having power to tell him to feck off and fuck his wife for a change.

Power.. _that_ she wanted more than anything.

"What happened to your face, Elsie?" She asked her.

Elsie would always give the same answer when a bruise would be spotted or a swollen face or neck hadn't gone down, "You know me, just being clumsy."

Her aunt would smile at that. _Smile? _How could one NOT know what goes on in this two bedroom hell-hole? She hated her uncle for being the man he was. Deep down in her big heart came rage, she hated her mother for leaving her all alone with the rapist and her dearest auntie.

Hated.

Feared for her very life._ Doesn't seem like a life to live.._ she thought, tears coming once more. She had to stay strong. For she feared what might come next.

* * *

That night she became even more broken.

It was like something snapped.

Well, she did snap his neck, but the nerve that told her to suck it up and just take it as well. She never knew that kind of strength existed in her, but when her dress was lifted and her eyes flashed open, her hands did all the actions for her. How a neck could move so swiftly; a sickening _'Crack!'_ sounded throughout her bedroom. Then came fear as he slumped over on top of her. She pulled him off, and cursing the gods for letting this be done. She quickly dressed out of her nightgown and ran to her dresser: there lay some spare clothes and gold she had saved from selling crops to the produce. She slipped out the back door just in time to hear her aunt cry for her husband.

Screams made her run. Guards shouting in the distance made her run faster. Her bag caused an awkward waddle in her step but she finally reached an inn a few miles away from her "home". She begged the innkeeper for a room, and he finally accepted after the tears panged at her crystal orbs. "One night, then you're out!" He warned, but she didn't care. That was the plan anyways.

She undressed and placed her clothes at the end of the bed. She found a dagger inside an apple sack by the door, "May need this." she said.

Only a short thought on what was moving in the shadow to the left.

* * *

"You know you sleep quite soundly for a murderer..." A hand placed over her tight mouth to keep any screams at bay. "Which is good for what I'm going to propose." He let go, and she remained silent.

"You prefer silence, then? As do I, my dear... as do I. For is silence not the symphony of death, the orchestration of Sithis, himself? Ironic, how I have come to you now as _the_ Speaker for the Dark Brotherhood. My name is Lucien Lachance, and my voice is the will of the Night Mother." He stopped to look over his shoulder at the young female. "She's been watching you. Observed as you killed that sorry bastard, admiring how you ended his life so suddenly. The Night Mother is pleased... _very _pleased. That is why I stand here before you. I bear an offering. An opportunity... to join our rather unique family..."

He now sat on top of her clothes, her only thoughts were praying the dagger was close. He reached out from underneath his velvet fabric. "Looking for this, I presume?" He lied it next to the silhouette of her thing leg. "I'm not here to kill you, know that. Like I said, I want you to join us." She moved her leg away from his hand, sending his smirk into a hideous grin, enjoying the awkwardness of it all.

She still remained silent and he smirked loudly at this. "Am I to take your silence as having your uttermost attention? Splendid, for heed what comes next. "

She nodded.

"Up the Green Road to the north of Bravil lies the Inn of Ill Omen. There you'll find a man named Rufio. Kill him, for this will be your initiation into the Dark Brotherhood will be complete-"

She interrupted, "Kill an innocent man? But why?"

His eyes widened. "You _do _have a voice."

She watched as he laughed quietly, forgetting she was there, but realizing after her blank stare. "Honestly, my dear, if he was innocent why would someone want him dead?"

He watched her face grow cold, knowing exactly what her thoughts were: the worse.

"Do this, and I will meet you the next time you sleep, no matter where, I'll find you." He pulled yet another dagger out of his robe, this one glowing a strong red colour. "You must kill him with his," He handed it to her. "The Virgin Blade." He finished the conversation with the gift, before the blue orb formed around him, sending him wherever it was he had to go.

So that was that.

She adjusted herself pulling her clothes on just in case if another man liked to appear during her slumber. The next day it was off to Green Road.

* * *

Killing him was _too _easy, the perfect slit that rested on his jugular was almost idol-like. She smiled contently, where all contracts supposed to be this.. fun? All men deserved to suffer for their actions. This made it easier for her brain to adjust to cold-blood murder. She smiled remembering his eyes flash open just so they could close again, her face the last thing the men would see. Why did men think they could make _anyone _do what they damn well pleased? Well all she knew was if that was the case between all the Brotherhood's contracts, she was going to love this job. A lot.

She slept in that very inn, "sleeping" so the mysterious Lachance would show up. He did, causing a squeal to escape. "You startled me.." She stood, greeting him properly, for she was fully clothed.

"The slaying of Rufio was the signing of a covenant." He said going straight to the point. "The manner of execution, was your.. "signature". Rufio's blood was the ink."

She smirked at his formality.

"As a Speaker of the Black Hand, I directly oversee a particular group of family members. You will join that group, and fulfill any contracts that they give. You must now go to the city of Cheydinhal, to the abandoned house near the eastern wall. Enter the basement, and, once found, attempt to open the black door. You will be asked a question. Answer thus: "Sanguine, my Brother." You will gain entrance to our Sanctuary. Once inside, speak with Ocheeva. We must now take our leave of each other, you and I, for there is much work to be done. I'll be following... your progress."

"Thank you." She smiled.

He smiled back, "Ah, no worries. Oh, and welcome to the family, _Elsie_."


	3. Adjusting

The deep voice was almost soothing, a low hum of 'Welcome home, Sister' reverberated around inside her fluttering chest. It's creak sent shivers down her spine.

An Argonian greeted her, the woman's smile so contagious. Then an Orc came into the room, his smile nonexistent. "Newbie?" He grunted, Elsie nodded as his eyes rolled. "Welcome to the family, I suppose." Ocheeva patted his shoulder, "Stop that! Welcome, my dear, so good to finally meet you. Lucien gave a good word for you. Seems to have made Gogron jealous." She winked at the old man, making his eyes roll more. "Whatever, here this is your armor. I'm out of here." Ocheeva ignored his comment and continued her welcome. "Go speak to Vicente, he'll give you your contracts for the time being."

Elsie thanked her and went to an empty room to put on her new Shroud's. A face was in her's when the door was opened, taking Elsie back a bit. "Hiya, My name is Antoinetta Marie!" A too quirky blonde bubbled.

"I'm Elsie," She stuck her hand out, awaiting a shake but receiving a hug instead. Once finding the strength to pull out of the girl's strong grasp, she whispered in Elsie's ear. "Just so we make things clear, Lucien is mine. He just doesn't know it yet.."

Elsie smirked at her sureness. "Well good _luck _with that, dear, but I'd say he's not interested."

The obsessed woman was left with her mouth agape, Elsie leaving to find the Vicente character. Just as she met the door to knock it burst open, revealing a long, brown-haired idol gaping at the bewildered young one staring at parts she shouldn't have been. His face was a chiseled marble, white and sleek. The red circling his almond eyes were beautiful, and they were staring directly into hers.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" he apologized, his smile revealing the two points, one on opposite sides.

"No, it was me. Ocheeva sent me, so.."

His smile faded, "Ah, I see. You're here for a new contract, am I right? Welcome to the Brotherhood." She thanked him, trying not to stare too long. "I am Vicente Valtieri. I'm the one all new family members come for the assignments I provide." He smiled, reciting the same speech he gave to all Lucien's new protégé's. "I notice your tenseness, and I do hope my appearance isn't unnerving to you. The needs and Tenets of the Dark Brotherhood are much more important than my needs as a vampire."

_Even blood? _The thought appalling.

"When I first joined the family, this Sanctuary was controlled by another Speaker. Lucien took over when she was killed while fulfilling a contract," He looked down, a hint of sadness approaching those wonderful eyes of his. "Ah, sorry my dear. Your name?" She snatched herself back to reality, praying her stares weren't _too _obvious.

"Huh? Oh! Elsie."

"You'd like your contract over my rambling, I presume?"

"Uh.. yes, please." A mental facepalm for her awkwardness.

"Alright," He dodged a few notes on a piece of paper before handing it to her. "It's so simple, really. Kill and don't get caught."

_Is that all? _

"Good luck, Elsie."

* * *

She quietly thanked him and the door was shut silently behind her. His hands folded behind his head, as he eyes closed to play her over in his mind.

She was a feeble lass, quiet with not much to say. A listener, follower, a pleaser at best. Her hair was a deep red, lightening at the bottom; almost longer than his own. Her eyes were a blue brighter than Elsweyr's sky, yet softer when she seemed lost in thought.

She was _too_ timid type, and his heart grieved for that. Whatever could've happened, must of been terrible, but he dare not ask. Time will come, and she needs to be the one to trust him enough to say so. He worried for her; this was her first big contract, and he hoped she wouldn't be killed. He actually may want to know her a little better.

Maybe..

**Two days later...**

The second night he slept, a dream came. It was about a girl, but he knew not whom.

_"Vicente? You found me! By the gods I thought no one would come.." Tears ran down the girl's face. He hurriedly untied her hands from behind her back, "What happened here?!" "The Thieve's Guild, said the Brotherhood needs to learn not to interfere with their business." "Did you get a name?" "No, she didn't.. Maven! That was her name!" The name didn't strike any remembrance. Who was Maven?_

He awoke, sun peaking through the cracks of his tall roof. Scurrying down the stairs the smell of burnt pig smacked him in hard in the face. Ocheeva was the first he saw, her picking at the plate politely.

"Antoinetta's?" He whispered, Ocheeva's grimace his answer.

He found his chair, looking down at the three strips of pork and one biscuit shaping a smiley face. He looked up to Antoinetta's stare, "Thank you." He smiled, his stomach tempting to churn.

Seriously? Who puts garlic in a biscuit? It slid down his throat roughly, making him shiver his way to his red "wine". He made a forced 'Mmm..' sound, letting Annie resume to her own plate.

Even _she _acted like it was disgusting! Just stop cooking, if it's that bad, dear, really. Stop.

He nonchalantly looked around the table, counting heads as he did every usual morning. Gogron's eyes met his, the Orc's black eyes glinting with a hint of panic. "Uh, Vicente? Elsie was the girls name, right?"

Vicente's eyes widened. "Why?"

"She, uh- she hasn't showed up yet, sir..."

* * *

** Reviews, Follows, and Comments :* **


	4. Missing

His feet moved faster than his thoughts, grabbing his cloak and hood. "Where are you going!?" Ocheeva followed close behind, dodging from the things he either threw to her or out of his way. She obviously was not understanding his blind tizzy. He told her of his dream. "It had to of been about her. The Guild must've had something to do with that man, and now Elsie could be in serious danger because I was too foolish not to think of things like this!" He hadn't realized his nails digging deep into his palms, blood withdrawing from the pressure.

"Do not blame yourself!"

"How can I not?! She's.. how was she to know of anything other than the Brotherhood?" Ocheeva gathered his hood, "You'll need this, it's quite sunny out." He thanked her, and before she could say anything Vicente had already left the Fort.

It had been the first time he set foot outside the Sanctuary in ten years, the city's changes taking him aback. Guards welcomed the "stranger" and asked several questions. "You're with the Brotherhood I presume." Said one, he nodded to the soldier. The soldier smiled, "Hail Sithis!" Vicente nodded, hurrying out of Imperial City and to Cheydinhal.

His feet were sore and hopes crushed, he had went to the house where she was sent with no prevail. His eyes started to glaze over, thinking it was on coming sleep, but images flashed played through his mind. A vision.

_There lay two pieces of paper. One with a blood stain splattered on top, the other with a jeweled crest. A man in leather looked at the two: picking up the jeweled crest to examine it. "Maven, I told you not to kill anyone!" A woman adjusted her leather buckle on her chest plate, her eyes rolling. "She wasn't that important, besides how are the Brotherhood to find out? They've never been one to care of any other deaths. Her's especially. She was a kid, a new member at that." That man stood facing Maven. "She was a kid. That's what makes it wrong.." She touched his face but he rejected the caress, pushing her hand aside. _

_"When did you kill her?" Continuing the conversation as he observed the contract Vicente had written. Her faced paled, obviously not expecting a question of the sorts to be asked. He repeated this time angrier. "I didn't.. I'm sorry I only said to impress, I guess." "He looked confused, "What's this blood then." She answered by raising her hand, a dried scab from where a dagger's loose swipe had occurred earlier._

_"Then where is she!?" _

_"She's, er, resting at my house."_

_The man walked to a door, opening it, "Bring her here." Maven left, but Vicente "followed" walking out into a wooden city. Big trees with orange, red, and yellow leaves __alike dipped down into the city's atmosphere. The woman practically ran to her house, pulling a frightened Elsie out of it. "Where am I?" The girl cried, Maven answered with an abrupt, "Riften." Vicente could feel his shock, they made there way to Tamriel in that amount of time? _

* * *

He was shoved in his place, eyes flashing open to see a confused Lucien. "Vas happenin'?" He said, his grin widening as Vicente looked around. There he sat in a bumpy carriage with his too happy friend set beside him. "Where are we?" Vicente asked. "At the moment? Tamriel. We're heading to Skyrim, aren't we? Oh don't give me that look! No, I'm not psychic. You were mumbling when I found you, drunken fool I might add. You were talking about Elsie, how she was at the Guild -which rests in Riften of Skyrim, Tamriel." Vicente was shocked that Lucien got all of that out of a few mumbles, but accepted nonetheless. "One thing I don't get though," Lucien started. "Why you care for someone like her. A mortal above all. I don't think even I'll ever get that." Vicente shivered from the wind, pulling on his gloves while speaking. "She put so much trust into us.. the least I could do is protect her." Lachance looked into his best friend's eyes, a hint of hope glinting deep within. "I understand," He trailed off. Vicente looked up from his mittens, "What's the matter?"

"I found her about two months ago.."

"And?" Vicente asked, wandering if Lucien spied on all the youngers like that.

"She was raped by her uncle almost every night. Her aunt never even suspected that to be an issue." Vicente frowned, Lucien doing the same. "I should've at least done something to have helped her. Do you know that very night I was going to ask her to join, she killed the sorry bastard? I was so.. _proud_, as was the Night Mother." Vicente imagined what she may have looked like killing her first, her eyes flashing a color every murderer's does.

Fury.

The carriage bounced and ricocheted every which way, turning Luciens insides to fluid.

Lucien hated many things; but traveling seemed to be the worse. Funny, how it seems he picked the most gods-awful job that made him do all things he feared most. And hated. Which meant traveling, and tight corners. Oh boy, how he hated when those two came together in some killing package deal.

He looked over to his worried pal, who was muttering a few words of guidance that Lucien had soon forgotten. He was too busy worrying about Elsie. She was only a few year behind his own age, but that didn't matter. For this type of kidnapping to take place, let alone it being her first time as an assassin? It was too much.. more for even an adult to take in.

He smiled remembering the first time they had met face-to-face. He blushed remembering her looks of uncomfort once realizing she was naked, cheeks burning redder than spilled blood itself. She had remained silent, letting him do all the talking, which was often interrupted when her eyes met his. Holding her icy gaze until they would part. Her slender neck held no blemish, down her chest where to perky breasts lay. Was it his finger that ran up her silk like neck to her even softer face? Or only his imagination? He tried shaking the image, but over the past sleepless nights it was her who replayed through his mind. The carriage stopped, "Up the road here." The man said, his finger showing which direction. "Sorry boys but you'll have to walk, I need to get back to Solitude. Since carrying the Breton took up some time, I'll have to make it in a day." Lucien smiled, handing him the bag of coins. "Thank you again, sir." "Yes thank you." Came Vicente, who looked a little flustered. "You alright?" He asked, Vicente's only answer a nod. "Well let us go find her then."

The guards let them in without further question. None knew them nor their business and intended to keep it that way. They followed the stench of the canal, a ladder leading to the docks below. "You first," Lucien offered. Vicente chuckled, "You haven't changed." _Never will either. _

The Guild's entrance was a good two feet into the stone wall, the sides narrowing as you walked to the door way. Lucien thought how a fat man would never be able to survive a predicament like this, but shook it once a good ways into the thin, muddied hallway. Vicente made a low coughing noise that made Lucien jump, "Would you be quiet!?" He hissed, Vicente's eyes widening at how nervous Lucien seemed to be growing. "The Speaker is scared? I am truly shocked." Lucien tried his best to ignore that, but Skeever's and Low-Life's made that hard to forget. "I just don't like being the one who gets sneaked up on." "Sure, sure."

They found a room, two men sleeping in separate beds. One striking Vicente's memory. "You!" He sputtered, trying his best not to slit his throat out, "Where is she!?" The man was shocked, "You came for _her_?" Vicente snarled his teeth intimidating the stranger. Lucien looked over at the other man, who was just sitting in his bed, obviously not effected by any of this. "You know where the girl is?" Lucien asked the Nord, not getting an answer.

"He's my brother, and quite deaf." The Leathered Man said.

"Ah, my apologies.."


	5. Tempting Proposal

The Leathered Man led the men to a grand hall, "Do you know how we got our start, gentlemen?" He asked. Both shook their heads. "Well neither do I.. Nor do you want to know. So don't go around asking." He sat down at his desk, poised in the way he looked around. "Maven?" He called sending her to scurry over their way. Vicente straightened as she approached, either of them liking one another's presence.

"Where is the girl?" Vicente asked for what seemed the hundredth time.

"I'll show you to her, right this way."

She led them into what seemed like an even bigger room: with a wall that held swords and axes of all different sorts. Elsie there swinging one with grace. Her eyes met his, "Lucien!? How on Nirn did you find me?" He rushed to her side, speculating if she her fair structure held any bruising. She then saw Vicente, her hands meeting his, as she spoke, her eyes welling with tears and bottom lip quivering from all together contentment. "You came for me."

"Yes, yes," Stated Maven blankly, "This is all so very touching but Corvus want's help." "Your point?" Lucien spoke up. "She's not leaving," She snapped. "Unless you three help him with a personal request."

Elsie hated the fact her life was in another's hands.

Again.

She glanced over at Lucien who was still arguing with the woman. Vicente stood out by the doorway, enjoying the entertainment. "Elsie!" He whispered, his finger coaxing her over to his spot. "Maybe we should go see what ole' Corvus wants, I doubt we'll be missed." She smiled, looking back. "Vicente?" "Hmm?" "Why did you two come?" He looked down, not knowing how to answer; her stunning eyes ablaze with curiosity. He pulled her out of earshot, "I was worried was all." She sighed heavily, the noise sinking his heart deeper and deeper. "Maven told me you and Lucien cared for no soul in the Sanctuary. That they were only for the Void's advantage." His face twisted with rage. "She said that? I care for all of _our_ family." She hushed him, "Of course, I know that. I just, well I guess I started believing it.." He took a deep breath, trying his hardest to restrain from ripping the she-devil's throat out. "It seems she filled your head with nonsense the whole time being. I apologize for that.."

* * *

Corvus looked at the three assassins before him, "I see you caught fancy to my proposal?" He said.

"We sort of had no choice." Stated Elsie, causing a few shocked glances among the crowd that was forming. "And if you don't mind, Corvus, we'd really like to get done with that "proposal" so we can catch the next carriage to Cyrodiil." Vicente grinned at her confidence, as did Lachance.

"Very well, my dear. Maven and I, including you three, will head to Nightingale Hall to claim a special piece." Elsie straightened, "You mean the Cowl? So what, we'll be attending as your personal bodyguards?" Lucien tried to stop her from going overboard but to no prevail. Her confidence now grudged bitterness.

Corvus' face reddened in either fury or embarrassment. "I suggest you watch your tongue or-" "Or what? Don't forget who the killer's and the thieve's are, my friend," Vicente remarked, by the looks of Elsie she approved. She smiled, "Best mind yourself, Corvus." His sigh lasted at least thirty seconds, "Very well, my apologies, Elsie." He looked at a pissed Maven. "But we must go now, for I fear we will run out of moonlight." _Mara, I can't take much more of this!_ Vicente sighed.

* * *

They traveled by foot, stories being told of Nocturnal, whom they'd be stealing from. "Doesn't it seem a little risky," Elsie spoke up after a long silence. "Stealing from a Daedra?" Vicente answered for Corvus, "It won't really matter, she's not who we're worshiping. Besides, she stole from many a people. Why not she get a taste of reality?" Elsie liked the explanation. She looked over at Lucien whose hand tempted to grab hers. He looked away quickly, causing her to clench her hands into fists; no temptation now. She remained silent the rest of the way.


	6. Cursing Curses

As the sun rose so did Maven's anxiety. "Shouldn't we get a room?" She asked, rubbing at her sore skin. Corvus took lightly of the situation til Vicente sided with the woman. "I think we should, too, Corvus. Some more than others." Corvus was just about to ask about that until Elsie spoke up. "Plus, we're tired. I doubt Nocturnal's Cowl will go anywhere." She smiled as Corvus did. "Oh alright. The next inn we come across we'll stay there." Maven's face lightened but darkened again. She looked back at the three and whispered to Corvus, "What are we going to do about rooms?" Vicente overheard growing red. Elsie touched his shoulder lightly, "Vicente?" "Yes?" "You wouldn't mind if I stayed in your room, would you? It's just.. I'm not sure if Lucien would try to do something if I stayed with him." He smiled, "Of course. Just to let you know Lucien would never do anything like that. But I understand your worry." Winking he turned back around. Elsie smiled to no one, now, but couldn't help but wonder what Vicente's kindness meant. And what Lucien's creepiness meant as well.

* * *

The inn held three rooms.

Just perfect...

Corvus and Maven took one, and the innkeepers room was another. Which meant Lucien, Elsie, and Vicente had to share the master's. "At least the bed is big." Lucien smirked, causing Elsie to practically jump on Vicente's back. "Els, you'll sleep on the inside, I'll go next.. so Lucien will be on the outside." She smiled at her nickname, Vicente's eyes not leaving hers. After a disgusted grunt from Lucien he continued. "She likes the insides, besides you're thinner so you go outside." She thanked him, took off her shoes and gloves, and climbed in bed. "Aha, you're actually going to wear some clothes?" Lucien remarked, but she ignored it. 'Falling asleep' rather quickly. Vicente shushed him and climbed in next to her, not realizing his knees were shaking. "Are you cold?" She whispered looking up at him. "Guess so.." "Then come here." He couldn't help but smile at her comment, what did she intend on doing? She hugged him, his head lying on her shoulder, his hands remaining at his sides. _Gods this is awkward.. _He thought, but her breathing pattern knocked him out cold. Sleep smelled like fresh thistle.

He awoke rather late. Eight o'clock to be exact. His hands were propped on the shoulder that didn't hold his head, legs entwined within hers. He tried escaping but it only inched her closer to him. Lucien snorted, "You two were quite the sight." If Vicente had any blood it would have drained completely from his handsome face. "What did we do?" He asked, Lucien's reaction remaining the same. "It's not what you did it's what you said." Now he could've thrown up. "What did I say?" "Apparently it was another vision.. or dream. Whatever, you were calling her name. Telling her to come back. You..." He trailed off, his eyes glistening in the distant candle. "You love her." His eyes darkened. That was a lie! He loved no one. "Oh.." Lucien frowned, "It's true, isn't it?" "No it's not. I don't love her." Lucien nodded, helping his friend untie himself from the girl.

Elsie woke up from the bed's movement. Mumbling causing her to wake fully. "I love you, my dear." Came a voice, not sure whom it belonged to. "Vicente?" She whispered, only to cause more muffled words. Her legs were numb but could tell when she tried moving that something heavier lied atop of them. His legs were like lead. "Good gracious!" She cursed, but was too exhausted to care. "Vicente?" "Hmmm?" "I- uhm, love you." She heard a groan of another but it wasn't Vicente's. Lucien? No..

* * *

They remained on foot, arriving at the Nightingale Hall at around three in the morning. "We made it!" Corvus congratulated mostly Elsie, for the team trudged slowly behind. "Now we just need to make it out alive with the Cowl.." Elsie chuckled at either Corvus' frankness or the half asleep crew. "Wake up you guys, we need to be prepared for whom, or what, ever is in here. " "Hopefully sunlight." Snorted an ill tempered Lucien, causing a heated glare from Maven and an even more confused look from Vicente. "What is your problem?" Maven snapped, Vicente's holding the vampire back. "Calm yourself!" He shouted above her growling. He looked over to Elsie for help, but only got a half-hearted smile. She watched Lucien's hatred for.. whatever made that daft assassin tick. What was wrong with him? She looked over at the strong vampire, holding back a new-born, whose hatred shined brighter than Lucien's, it seemed. Corvus looked around for a distraction, but settled with a ear-piercing whistle. "Shut the hell up, please! Mara, do any of you have any love or compassion for anything?" He drew a deep breath to continue his rant. "I mean seriously people. Have some self control and act your age." "If you want some to act their age, they should be already be dead. Like three-hundred years dead." Corvus blinked in astonishment, not to Lucien's comment but to Elsie's hook on Lucien's jaw. "Now you shut it! I am sick and tired of your pussy attitude. Now get off your high horse, and at least act an age older than your own." She cried, pushing him down on the ground.

Lucien rubbed his sore jaw and got up, Vicente expecting him to fight back. He was deffinently not expecting lips to be pressed harshly against Elsie's. Lucien's hands gripped tightly on her arms, while his tighter mouth remained there until Elsie found strength to rip her's away. "Piss off!" She wiped away disgustedly. "So it is true," He pouted, looking at Vicente then back at her. "You do love 'im." Her mouth now opened slightly but he interuppted. "No, no. I'm pissing off. Don't worry.." He spun on his heel, and started his way back to Riften.

Cyrodiil next.

Maven and Corvus both had the same expression as Vicente. Shocked or hurt; both looking the same. "He's gone?" Maven asked, finally breaking the awkward silence. "Looks that way." Corvus answered for the silenced Elsie. Vicente touched her arm lightly, but she just pushed it away. "Let's just go get the Cowl."

* * *

They had finally found battled their way in. Killing through all of Nocturnal's Agents. Their shiny black armor soaking up the deep red. Elsie recovered, but Maven and Vicente both couldn't help lick their lips. "Just in this room, up ahead." They sprinted, jumping over triggered traps or ducking under poisoned pricks. The four, drenched in sweat, arrived into Nocturnal's temple. There stood at least seven Agent's, swinging their blades threateningly. "I'd say you all better turn around now" One said. Corvus began his speech right on que, "I've come for the Cowl, the Thief of thieves deserves to rightfully wear it." They all smirked, still holding their intimidating glares. The same Agent held the Cowl in his hand. "Then Nocturnal should be the one to keep it." The Agent stated, Corvus nodded, but not in agreement. "Have it your way then." The four went at it, cutting down the men like they were nothing but weeds. Corvus finished it with a clean swipe up the abdomen. The Cowl was now Corvus'. "You have it!" Maven exclaimed, but the color of his eyes were no longer there. A strange haze glazed over his brown, sending him into a trance. _"You now own the Cowl, Corvus. Congratulations, you stole from a daedra! Now you shall never rid yourself of it. I place a curse on you and your Guild. The Gray Fox has awoken from his slumber, leaving Corvus far behind. Not until a new Guild Master comes will you be able to lift this curse, you pathetic mortal." _The voice left him, his color returning. "Corvus? Are you alright?" Elsie asked. He stiffened.

"I am no longer 'Corvus', I am the Gray Fox."


	7. Kiss

Elsie rubbed at her mouth gingerly, tears starting to roll down. She looked over at the sleeping vampire, hiding underneath his cloak from the sun. "Why couldn't it have been you?" She whispered. Besides, that was her first kiss. Her uncle used to kiss her, a lot rougher than Lucien's, but she didn't want to waste her first kiss as a free woman on someone she did not like.

Vicente began to move a little, his cloak starting to droop. She grabbed it just as it slumped to floor of the carriage, Vicente holding her wrist. She couldn't rip her eyes off of him, his face.. He smiled pathetically before letting go, not realizing she'd been holding her breath. He pulled it back on top of him, only his face showing. And looking right at her.

"If you don't mind me asking," She began. "Asking about your past.. I'd really like to hear about it." His face darkened as he collected his lost memories, searching her face for a sense of jest. "_You _want to know about me?" She nodded, not ripping her gaze. He sighed heavily and began. "I was born in High Rock, the Imperial Province, about three hundred years ago." He watched her expression: no change. _She does not judge? _He thought, but resumed telling her everything. "Me and a few of my friends went on an expedition into the ashlands of Vvardenfell. We were there to only learn about the fauna and flora that grew in Morrowind, but it was there that our caravan was attacked by a vampire." He watched as she rubbed his knee, not aware of the frown -or tears- that ran down his face. "You don't have to proceed." Her soft tone so comforting. He smiled at her, "Ah, but I must. He killed all of my friends but kept me alive.. said I could handle the "blessing". Before he bit me, he told me his name but I can not remember it.." She looked down at her hands now, thinking quietly about something serious; her expression gave that away. "Vicente?" His name being whispered out of those lips of hers made him breathless, but he managed a squeaky, "Yes?". "Have you ever loved anyone, whose passed or..?"

He knew it'd come, he just didn't want it to. How he missed her.. their silent talks they shared, way before he even gained the rank of an Executioner. He offered her the gift, but she declined. Why? Why did she not love him enough to spend forever with him? She even said those very words, 'Forever doesn't seem long enough.', but when revealing his dark gift and asking her to join him.. she said no. Screamed it, actually, running off and leaving him broken hearted.

Elsie knew it had struck a nerve. Watching as his eyes skipped around, not finding an object to rest upon. "I'm sorry, Vic. I-" "What did you call me?" His eyes wider than Elsie's mouth. "I, uh, called you Vic..'' He then smiled, "Never been given a nickname." She laughed with him, not noticing they were now sitting side by side. He continued, "Her name was Fellace. I met her about two hundred years ago, and I asked to give her my gift. For that was the only to purpose to give someone Vampirism. But she said no, never speaking to me again. Dying.."

* * *

Elsie rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry," She then sighed, sitting up and pulling her read locks from out of her face.

"If you don't mind listening, I'd really like to tell you some things.'' He remained silent, allowing her to continue. Her sigh deepened, a bit shaky. "I was- my mother, she died. She died when I was two. My father took care of me up until I was ten. He was killed, you see, by bandits. I hid under the bed.

"Having a pretty good view of his entrails spilling out," She choked a little, Vicente's turn to rub her knee. "They left with all the gold we had to our name, still having no clue they made an orphan out of me. Not like they would have cared.. A few days later the orphanage sent a letter, giving me the choice of picking between a family member coming to pick me up or the orphanage taking me in." She shook her head a little, still fighting the tears. "My mother's sister came by to get me. Her husband had died and she was lonely, so why not raise your sister's kid, right?"

"Right." He added, watching her rage die down a little.

She continued. "Well, a new man had come into her life when I was around thirteen. Our lives were great! It felt like an actual family again. But all good things die. I'm not sure when, but I started understanding something was going on when I was seventeen. We lost our farm, he picked up drinking, and.." She stopped, looking over her shoulder at the man whose tears shed for her, "He raped you." He cried, bringing her in for a hug. His sobs mixed with hers, bodies shaking from the violent thrusts of their abdomen's.

She pulled herself up, wiping his face, "How did you know?" He pulled her dampened hair out of the corners of her mouth. "Lucien." Her eyes darkened. "He watched me?" Vicente nodded, uneasy. "He watched me, yet he did nothing to stop him?" Vicente had no words, but she needed none to hear. She looked at the driver whom held no interest of the two behind him. "Sir?" "Yeah?" "Are we almost to Cyrodiil?" He looked down at his map, "I'd say thirty minutes!" He called back. She thanked him, jumping out of the moving carriage. "I'll walk." "Hey! Wa- wa- wait!" Vicente called, leaving his coin purse for the man. "Thanks!" He said before falling face first into the dirt.

She continued to storm up the road, "Would you look at me!?" He shouted, turning her around. Snot ran down her nose, and her eyes puffy. "What!?" She screamed. He reached into his pocket, and handed her a handkerchief, she accepting by rubbing at her nose. "I'm not understanding why you're so angry." She sniffed louder, the roll of thunder drowning it out. "It was Lucien whose been there from the beginning. He kissed me, for whatever obvious reason, and this whole time, I was thinking it was you.." "Me what? Go on, spit it out." "I though you actually liked me. Cared about me.." She tried continuing but stopped as he came closer, he placed his hands in hers. "And here I thought you barely spoke."

The rain began to fall as he kissed her, her worries or very reason of being angry cooled with the drizzle. His lips were much softer than Lucien's, gracefully moving. His hands cupped her face now, hers mirroring. He let go almost instantly, wiping away the spit they had swapped. "I'm sorry. That was not my place." She tried to tell him it was alright but he wouldn't let her. "Uh, we should start walking back before the storm gets worse." Her eyes welled again, but she said nothing.

Walking in silence for two miles is perhaps the most excruciating thing anybody will have to endure.


	8. Difficult to Say

Ocheeva greeted the two. They were drenched, they stunk to high Sovngarde, and they looked pissed beyond measure. "Elsie, nice to see you've made it back!" She ignored her, heading straight to the washbin in her room. Vicente looked at the Argonian, trying to hold a smile.

"Something happen?"

"Too complicated to tell," He started.

"I'm your friend, Vicente. We can talk about it."

"Well I don't want to talk about it!" Vicente's voice was higher now, but to each climax it cracked.

Ocheeva's scaly "cheeks" brightened, she nodded and quickly scurried off to some business she had to attend.

He heard a scruffy cough behind him. "Hey there, stranger." He turned to see Lucien. He brought himself closer, sticking out to greet him.

Lucien accepted, hugging him awkwardly. "Sorry about what happened, I honestly don't know what that whole ordeal was about."

"Honestly, mate, it's alright." He tried smiling, but to no prevail.

"What happened once I left, huh?"

"More like ran off as a coward." Chimed Elsie, who was now clean, no longer stinky, but pissed. Very pissed. Lucien tried apologizing, creeping closer every stammer. "No." She put her hand out, patting his chest in perfect timing. Vicente felt uncomfortable, something like a burden, so tried creeping out to the main hall. Elsie stopped him. "No." She said again. The two men now stood in the middle of Vicente's room, waiting eagerly to hear the confident woman's rant. "You, are an ass." She cried, pointing at Lucien. Vicente couldn't help but smirk at her tiny, slender finger; shaking as what a scolding mother's finger would do. It then pointed it's way at Vicente. "You too," She sighed, dropping the stern act. Returning to being a plate of soup. "You can't play a girl's emotions like that." She sniffed, rolling her eyes at the memory of tears.

She gave her self a quick pep talk before returning.

"You kissed me," She started towards Lucien. "And I hated it, yet you liked it."

She then faced Vicente, "And you kissed me.. and I loved it. But you hated it. What is this?" Lucien threw his shocked look on Vicente. "You.. her.. I don't-?" Elsie walked up to Lucien, slapping him before her feet stood in front of him.

"You knew. You told him all about me! And you kiss me, yet have no balls to save me from that hell-hole. Why!?"

His face grew in remorse, wanting nothing but to just.. _touch _her.. "The Night Mother would not let it be done."

"So you listened? I thought _you_ were the Speaker," She looked back at the surprised Vicente.

"Ironically enough, Lucien, I'm glad you didn't. For if you wouldn't have I don't think I would've ever known of this place, I would've never killed again. Never felt that rush of blood or death. Never have been lead here. I would've never met Vicente. Never loved.. I suppose."

Vicente paled -even more than his natural color- watching Lucien's eyes widen, his jaw tightening. "You love him?" She smiled at the sound of others saying it, nodding so fast whip-lash is sure to occur later. "Well, I thought you two would be cute." He said rather dryly, walking out the room with great haste.

* * *

Vicente was now left to face the young girl alone, her eyes brightened as she moved closer to him. His frown not effecting any of her actions. She tried kissing him, but he moved out of her lips reach.

"No!" He offered, but she refused. Pulling his head to hers, so both of their foreheads could touch one another. He closed his eyes, allowing her aroma to fulfill his once breathing lungs. Her thumb traced his mouth, taunting them to make their move. "Go on." She encouraged, his fangs quivering with the pulse of her heartbeat. "I'll kill you." "Believe it or not I'm strong." He smiled, ..so "strong" she gets abducted her first mission. "I won't do it now." She kissed his cheek, trying her best to trick him into asking her. "And you were angry when I played your emotions!" He chocked, her kisses not lightening. He brought her hands up to his mouth. "They cold?" She nodded. He then placed her hands upon her own mouth. "They aren't, right?" She nodded slower, as he dropped them. "I change you, you never feel warmth again. You will feel nothing but death, reliving it over and over again." She watched his expression, not lifting in the least. This Vampirism really bothered him. He didn't want to end her life, making her become immortal.

She smiled kissing him again. "I'm sorry, but it won't stop my decision."

His eyes rolled but never left her thin lips. "What decision?"

"Loving you. And wanting to be with you," She hugged him, just to whisper the words he longed for.

"Forever."


	9. Transformation

She woke up that morning in a tangled mess of sheets: naked. She was in Vicente's room no doubt but he was no where to be seen. She looked around for any type of remembrance of how this all started, but her head and lady goods were to heavy to think. A good ten bottles of mead were scattered throughout the room. "Where are my clothes?" She whispered, chuckling at how she could barely stand.

The mirror on the wall was shattered a bit, but that wasn't what scared her. Where was she? She couldn't seem to find her reflection. Looking down at herself she saw how pasty white she was, her skin sunken in a bit to show the thinness of no blood. "Gods!" She screeched, looking down at the bite marks in several places. Her fingers traced the indention's; how deep could they go!? A voice behind her made her weak, "How is it I always find you naked?" Lucien walked up behind her, but stopped dead on once catching full sight.

"What's happened to you!?"

She looked for words but none came. As do all confused children you scratch at your head for an explanation. What the-? The locks she owned were now much longer, and a dark shiny raven colour. "It was red before bed.. that I'm sure of." She winced, looking over her shoulder at the enraged Lachance.

"You let him change you?" Her movements were like lightning, crushing the blinking assassin to the ground. "Oh, gracious, Lachance! So sorry." She let go of his neck, the purple fading back to tan.

"I knew _they_ were strong.. just not this strong." He gasped, rubbing at the soreness.

"What are you saying!? You mean I'm a va- Where is he!?" Her red eyes flashed, sniffing at all the new smells that arrived to her senses.

"He went out hunting. Said I should check on you, but now I see why." She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped. Whatever it was that he saw it caused his squirm for freedom to quicken. Her throat twitched at the mention of hunt. Like a blacksmith's drift punch was sliding down, hotness too over-bearing. She wanted to kill him; not meaning to or knowing why she thought these things.. but she did.

Her once beating heart sunk, obeying the orders of her brain. Her fingers traced the points that rested, that were sharper than any sharp substance on Nirn.

She smiled, tears stinging down her sunken cheeks. He did it, then?

She slipped on her tunic faster than Lucien could notice the sheet fall down.

He sighed, "I actually came in here to give you a job. You do remember all of this assassin stuff, right?" He couldn't help but notice the "glow" she now possessed. She was finally happy.. and he wanted that to end.

"Yes. My personal life comes after the Tenets." She reminded, smirking at the very words Vicente had used.

He smiled at that, "Glad you said that, for you have a Purification to do."

* * *

The entrails fell gracefully. It only took one clean swipe, without any effort at all.

Vicente ate them up, slurping them like noodles. Licking his red lips with his bloody tongue. The velvety syrup slipped down, sending shivers down his spine and filling out his sucked in stomach. His nails resided back to being the chewed up nubs instead of the long talons; actually looking presentable.

Hunger: kill or be killed.

He sat down by his favorite view, the creek trickled beside him and the forest living around him. Everywhere he looked was life.

But even that ended for the closest to him.

She had removed everything before he could protest. Detesting the way her power overruled every bit of "human" strength he had gathered throughout the years.

But with her it all changed. He was no longer strong. Held no will-power only embarrassment. He gathered her into his arms, shaking like a leaf when she touched him. He looked into her crystals and like that his fears vanished.

This is what love feels like?

He tried sleeping after all that, but failed.

"I think you owe me Vic." She sighed, looking past him and into the candle.

"I did intend to make a good offer," He smirked looking over to cock an eyebrow at her, "I will pass my gift on to you." He propped himself up with his wrist, looking down at her now.

"But I'm afraid once I start I won't stop." He opened his mouth slightly causing a climax of suspense.

"Vicente!? I'm not-" Screams echoed throughout his bedroom, wrapping throughout the halls of the Sanctuary. Ocheeva stood but Mraaj pushed her back down. "It's too late, Cheev." Her screams of pain woke the Orc, causing a pillow to be wrapped around his green head. "Chicks.." He scruffed.

The venom swirled around the first bite on her neck: making it's way down to heart, all while taking her life. He brought her delicate arm up to his mouth, biting her again trying to make it a quick transformation, but only making it more painful.

She writhed in the bed like a pathetic snake with no head, Vicente feeling helpless. He sprinted to the liquor cabinet taking a big swig before feeding it to her like a babe.

He rubbed her head praying it'd knock her out before chocking her. She snarled, her teeth growing before his eyes, eyes rolling in the back of her head. Her beautiful red hair being overruled by a darker, deader pigment. He bit again sure the fourth bite would quicken the rate of agony. It did some, but only sending the new-born to knock him into the wall. The force shattering something behind him.

He then concluded that biting was only going to make her angrier and drinking mead was a probably a better idea. She stopped her screams and fell asleep.

Gods be praised..


	10. Purifying the Purification

Once the sun had set, Vicente made his way back to the Sanctuary. A twig snapping in the distance made him jump slightly.

He laughed, he was powerful! Something wouldn't be _that _stupid to mess with a vampire; prey being able to smell him from miles away.

A thin shadow came from behind the tall timbers.

"Els?" He whispered. The moonlight lit up the forest around him, the glint of red iron making his throat sting. She stopped, tilting her head menacingly.

"You scared?" She asked viciously.

Before he knew it she was on top of him, smearing the blood on his face while hands explored for a way to tear his neck. She gripped his chin, effortlessly throwing him down into the creek. Splashes of cold made him stronger, looking for an escape route, or at least a good hiding spot from his crazed lover.

Elsie found his bush, kicking him straight in the gut. "Don't be a coward _now_.." They rolled in the foggy moss, knocking down trees for his efforts of breaking free. What is this!? All's happening in slow motion.

For at least thirty seconds they made eye contact, Vicente realizing her eyes were not red but purple. She was under a Restoration spell? But who did it? Her hand raised, fingers spread out making for a good hit.

He grabbed it as it came down, "Elsie! Listen to me, please. ELSIE!" The talons dug in to his shoulder, ripping at the dead flesh as a buzzard would do to his own prey. She smiled as he howled, watching him fade slowly.

He stopped his shivering to look up at her. "Elsie.." His good arm reached up to rub her face, which was now shaking from the spell leaving her system. Her eyes dilated to the red he wished desperately to have seen earlier.

"Vicente?" She cried, holding him up into his arms.

"Hah, hey there.." Gasps for "air" escaped.

Her bottom lip quivered. "I did this! Oh, Vicente, I'm such a monster!" She said, pulling him in closer to her bosom. "So sorry."

"Now, now." He hushed.

Those being the last words he could manage before dying in her arms.


	11. Black Heart

**Was away.. playing the new Dragonborn dlc.. o.o Sorreh**

* * *

**Elsie POV**

Her stomach was in a tight knot, walking back to the Sanctuary with Vicente still straddled in arms; eyes straining to keep ahead and not look down. The tall timbers vanished, allowing the moonlight to reside and rustic lanterns to take over. The gate- keeper was asleep, and Elsie's feet were to silent to disturb, so the town remained dead.. and safe.

Lucien stood at the abandoned shack's door, arms crossed and smile broad. His hood was off, revealing his dark, long ponytail. He remained still until she approached him, his eyes aglow with dark insanity.

It was done. She had succeeded his contract, therefor making him quite proud.

"Very well, indeed," He clapped, "But I do suggest you put _that_ down," He eyed the dead Breton, whose eyes remained shut while the pigment of his skin began to liven.

He continued to speak upon the matter of the traitor. He or she was not found yet, so the killing was done in vain. Elsie sighed heavily, allowing herself to look down at the young man.

She could feel his body heat tense as he straightened. "Oh, I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?"

Her eyes flicked back to his. "_What?_"

"I do hope you aren't forgetting the Tenets? I gave you something to do.. and you did it. Enough of this foolishness!"

"Foolishness!?" She roared, lunging at him to dig her nails into his throat. His eyes began to bulge at the intense grip, blood shedding ever so from his fresh wounds.

"This is down right insane!" She hoarsed from her yelling, "You said there was a traitor in the Dark Brotherhood, where is this traitor Lucien!? I'm beginning to think I'm looking down at him!" Her eyes were a deffinent red, flashing with rage as violence bubbled in the back of her throat.

"They deserved it!" He gargled, blood filling his tightening jugular. "They forgot about their Silencer," He coughed, the blood splattering on her face. "You forgot your place.. as did the others."

"And it seems you forgot the Five also, starting with the first: don't piss off a widowed vampire." Her grip tightened, his breaths more shallow.

"Elsie," A tear escaped, leaving a salty trail behind it. "Please don't do this to me. I love you,"

She frowned. "To you? " Her tone barely a whisper. She shook her head, eyes closing to gain control. "You lied to me.. to my face. Then, I was hypnotized to kill my people: my friends, Lucien! Who does that to someone they love? If you loved me, you should've accepted who my heart went to."

His fingers traced her mouth, frown beginning to quiver as sobs escaped. "I'm so sorry. I don't know why? He was my best friend," He looked over at Vicente. "And I killed him.."

"You killed me too." Her hands dropped to his chest, beating it in remorse. Her sobs were like poison to his ears.

They gained control, Lucien's hands still in her hair. "Will you give me one last wish?"

Elsie's brows furrowed, eyes searching for an answer. She tightened her lips.

"Please?"

She did. His hands held her head down, as his mouth moved with wandering. Easier from their first kiss, but still rough.

She closed her eyes, strangely enjoying it. The colours flashed around as her eyes tensed, images appearing. _His _sharp smile pierced through her heart. She could just hear him, "Lucien, hm?", the guilt moving along with her own plump peck. Thumb now caressed his cheek. Why couldn't she stop?

They ripped apart, their breaths heavy. Lucien smiled with content.

"Thank you," He sputtered, eyes widening as it replayed. "My mouth tingles.."

She laughed. Laughed?

"Here, I'll help you up." She stood, hand reaching down in aid.

No!

His chocolate eyes glazed. "Why do you want me up?"

"I have a potion in my bag, it should heal your," She blushed from what had happened earlier. "Uh.. you."

What?

* * *

**Vicente POV**

The deepest shade of black imaginable. Got it?

It _surrounded_ him.

He was blind? Or worse.. Screams began to echo through. He could feel himself jostle a bit, as if he was running. More screams followed, a gods-awful mock cutting through his ear drums.

**_"My, my," _**The thing started, allowing light to dim.

There was a woman, her hair a dusty grey. She seemed older but features held no wrinkle. Though her curves were spectacular, that was not what made the young Vicente weak. Her eyes, or stones if you will. A black in one, white in the other, were sickeningly crammed in her sockets. Holding every expression her eyebrows sent.

**_"I do suppose I am a sight for someone like you. Put don't worry, my child, I mean no harm." _**She wore red robes with a black hand print resting on her bosom.

"I don't understand.." He tried.

**_"Surely you know your Mother when you see her. It's quite obvious, Vicente. For goodness sake you followed in my footsteps for more than two-hundred years! I'd thought more of you."_**

Vicente looked down, ashamed. Holding regret as a child would do when their mother scolded them for breaking her pot or eating the last sweetroll.

"Night Mother, I'm not too sure if I'm ready to die yet.."

She smiled at him, allowing the words to sink in.

_**"Well it seems you're talking to the wrong person about that, boy." **_

Vicente's eyes widened in fear. "What exactly do you mean?"

_**"You'll have to talk to Him about that..."**_

Darkness swallowed him up again, just to flash in an empty, white room.

For a long moment, nothing happened. The ground vibrated, beginning to pulse with a shivering mass of purple and black light. Vicente allowed his legs to collapse, since he felt completely drained of vitality, but kept his eyes on the strange thing unfolding before him. He could feel the power radiating off of it.

Slowly, something began unfolding inside the small room. The power throbbing off the ground became much more stronger as the thing within it emerged, developing a humanoid construction. Soon, the giant orb of darkness began to shrink, leaving behind the horrific sight.

A tall, magnificent, skeletal figure stood in the room, a dark smoke swirling around it. It wore a long, hooded robe, quite similar to the Night Mother's. It didn't have any skin, but it seemed to be covered in a thin, glossy layer of some sort of organic matter, giving it a dark red, bloody appearance upon the skeleton. It had no eyes, or stones, only dark recesses in the skull.

It seemed to scowl as it looked around the room in disgust.

Eventually, its eyes rested upon Vicente. The skeleton then grinned the most sinister, bone-chilling grin he had ever witnessed.

**_"So.. I hear you've requested my presence?"_ **It began, voice even more chilling. It gave him no time to ask or answer. _**"An immortal makes it to death.. by his own lover's hand,"** _He began to cackle. _**"Sounds oddly familiar. The dear Mother is a sight to behold, is she not?" **_

Vicente remained on his knees. Debating on whether to bow his head or close his eyes to wake up from this nightmare.

"Please! Keep her safe, I pray thee, she meant no harm!"

It said nothing, only glaring down at the beggar whom began clearing his throat to speak again.

"What are you, exactly?"

The Skeleton smiled. _**"**__Me?_" the skeleton laughed, a horrendous, blood-curdling sound. His torn, tattered, black robes moved about him as though there was a light breeze._** "**__Why, I am the True God. The First and Only. The Void. I… am Sithis_."

By the gods..

Sithis began once more, _**"Why exactly do you want to leave this honorable place, 'im'mortal? I've allowed you to stay here; rest with me and the Mother, and this is how you repay me?"**_

Vicente could feel the lump. "No m'Lord!" He gulped, shaking his head at the squeak in his voice. "You don't understand! Don't understand the things I've seen: the Dark Brotherhood has rise'd and failed.. just to rise and fail again and again. I've seen many deaths.. many new lives being born. A wife, a child, followers in your name. We're know world wide! Sir, I _am _honored to be here, but-"

He interrupted, _**"But you want to be there to do it, be the change we need. Correct?" **_

Vicente nodded slowly, still holding the being's attention.

_**"Does that mean you want to be immortal once more?" **_The Void asked, smiling the sinister smile again.

"Yes.. uh, maybe?"

Sithis' eyes rolled, if they could I'm sure that would've been the case. **_"That wasn't much of an answer, and I'm not doing well at keeping a steady grip on my patience."_**

"Should I?" He asked, praying he wouldn't turn into a pile of ash before it was all over.

He nodded,_** "Yes." **_

"Then, yes."

_**"So be it." **_

And with that, he waved his hand, a sharp pain wracking around Vicente's body. Icy fire nipping at his toes, going up all the way to his scalp. Still on his knees he dropped on his side, twitch-like seizing until the darkness took him home.

_**"And with this you shall be forever grateful.."**_


	12. Welcome Home, Dear

He stirred for awhile, noticing his shoulder withheld the oddest burning sensation. His feet could not lay flat nor could his knees straighten. His eyes fluttered a little until they opened all together, widely searching around the dark room. Only to find out that this.. was not a room.. but a box! A very _tight_ box that kept him restricted from any other thrashing movements. He panicked, claustrophobia seeping into the very back of his thoughts of never being saved.

He died, to live.. and then die again in an even stranger fashion? What even!?

His legs banged against the wooden walls and his hands dug at the top, scratching until splinters were protruding out from underneath his finger tips. He cried all sorts of words in hopes to be rescued, but had no clue how deep down he was.

All of a sudden, a very bright light blinded his already squinted eyes. A non-familiar face was very paled, and looking him up and down in pure shock.

Vicente drew in his surroundings quickly: a crackling fireplace sounding in the back, fifteen or so candles surrounding his wooden coffin, a very strong smell of stale blood or rotten flesh, and a hooded monk losing all sorts of consciousness.

"So sorry," Vicente began, looking up sheepishly at the Keeper of the Hall of the Dead, "Someone must of thought I had died.. uh huh.."

The man 's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he slumped harshly to the ground.

"Oh no! Pleasure's all mine."

He hopped out from the box on which a large stoned table it had been placed on, his legs were wobbling as they tried to find their strength from his long, secluded, slumber. He sighed heavily, holding up his hands to examine in the candle light: sunken in and grey. He brightened automatically before whispering Sithis' praises.

When he exited the Hall he realized he had been in the city the whole time, and that meant the abandoned house was only five houses down! He only had a few thoughts of how strange it must look to passerby's that a paled man, walking awfully slow, was exiting the place only the dead went in to.. quite creepy, indeed.. but had not the slightest care; for his dearest Elsie may be being held captive by the estranged Speaker.

He quickened his pace, running with all the might his feeble legs held, before crashing face first in dirt someone must have misplaced.. "Oof!" He clutched his winded stomach. _This is definitely not my shining moment.._

The door did not speak, which felt worse than the embedded pebbles in his cheek. "Brother!?" he hissed/whispered, expecting it to pulse it's deep burgundy and apologize for being lazy. When that never came he started pulling at it like some sort of maniac until it burst open, knocking him flat on his butt. "Good Void!"

Down the stairs he crept, hearing muffled laughter in the distance. He was taken back when he saw the shadow of M'raaj dangling from a cord, causing his stomach to lurch in utter disgust. He would've cried if emotions weren't so freakin' overwhelming, as was the sight of all his other brothers and sisters:

Antoinetta Marie was lying on the table, holding a half eaten apple in her hand. Ironic, it is, that she was poisoned. Ocheeva had been stabbed multiple times in the back and the grump Gogron was beheaded. His knees went weak and he slumped up against the wall. His head began to spin as the blood of his brother's and sister's filled his nostrils, making his lust for a meal overwhelming.

_There's going to be a feeding frenzy before there will be funerals!_

* * *

It was painfully slow, but he made his way to his room. It took a lot of strength mentally to make it, and his head pounded in hopes this was just one sick dream, but it was an accomplishment that all this was done alone.

Alone.. that killed him a little inside.

His bedroom courtiers were shut, and he could hear that the distant laughter was only muffled sobs. He cracked the door open to see Elsie sobbing over his bed. Before he had time to think of something to say, she stood. She turned slightly and squealed when seeing the man she cried for was staring back at her.

"Hi." He said rather bluntly, sheepishly smiling at the beautiful creature.

She smiled, the tears streaming down her pale face.

Oh! How beautiful indeed, he swooned seeing that she was here standing in front of him, transformed into the very thing he had grown to detest throughout the years. Her hair shone below the high chandelier, and her pale complexion was darkened with hints of rose blush. Her red lips curled slightly allowing him to see the sharpest set of fangs, and eyes glimmered with adoration of his love.

"Oh, how I missed you!" Elsie sighed, heaving the biggest hug she could squeeze. She kissed at his neck, and cheek, and mouth, breathlessly trying her hardest not to consume every part of him. As quickly as it started it stopped, her eyes wide and looking up at him in awe. "You've been gone so long! And.. how are you even here right now, any ways?"

He chuckled, "You. You brought me back, my dear."

Her eyes widened.. clutching her.. stomach? It was rather large and by the looks of her rosy cheeks turning green.. she was going to vomit all over him.

"How long.. was I exactly gone?" He choked.


	13. Shattering Secrets

The fiery vampire searched among her notes. Tears of angst slid down her high cheekbones, and hands shook with the time that she felt was quickly withering away.

"No, no, no!" She cried in frustration.

The deep steel chest withheld all the contracts they had ever gotten in their Guild's time, and it was roughly being ransacked; once read through, they'd either be scattered or crumbled and thrown over her shoulder to various locations throughout the Treasury Room.

"Aha!" She exclaimed, holding up the note with a shaking hand, the crusted blood stain cresting her succession.  
She whispered along the the scribbled lines: _Vicente's orders, 'Do t__ake note that this was given to me by Sir. Lachance: He says you are to go to the docks of Waterfront District, located in the Imperial City. There you'll find various crates lined against the boardwalk, I'd say it'd be a great hiding spot from a certain crowd of pirates better not encountered with. Once hidden [and inside the Marie Elena] kill any one who tries to stop you from killing the bastard Captain. This is your first real contract, so it won't be as easy as the others Lucien gave you. Good luck, and be cautious! Make us proud, newcomer.' _

She sighed heavily before crumbling it up. This note held no obvious clues to the strange goings on with her First in Command. Sure, Lachance picked an odd time to want some rich Captain killed, while they were supposed to wait and contact the Guild so they wouldn't be interfering, but that meant nothing at all.

Unless.. Lucien wasn't even the one to make up the contract. It seemed he didn't even know that she'd been going in the first place.. or been kidnapped by them.

She definitely regretted doing that to her.. and the others.

Back on the topic though, what did this mean for Corvus? Who could be the one doing this? There were many assassins getting by their guards, trying their very hardest to find her leader in the Under City, so who was sending them? Lucien _is _the Speaker.. and he has the all orders; so it had to be him, right? All those different men and women who had the same strange notes ordering them to assassinate the Gray Fox, seemed like it was from someone with a raging grudge -and Lucien had been very angry, but with whom? The notes were calling him that: saying, _The Gray Fox must be killed. _But the only people to know of his new title were the very people that aided them in retrieving it. Lucien did not accompany them on stealing the Cowl, so he knew not of the gray secret.

A gasp escaped her lips, as a cold metal was pressed harshly against her neck. "Shame," the smooth voice began, "That the poor sod never got to do this contract. I'm sure it would've been _very _thrilling for the Brotherhood's _ego_."

"Lucien.. what are you doing?" she screeched, searching for any object in the room that could aid in self-defense.

"Lucien? Oh tusk tusk, I'm afraid I'm not the person you were expecting! But no matter, you won't be telling _anyone _except your damnedest Sithis."

She looked up, only to find the man she had thought was Lucien was a sad looking stranger with dark robes draping over him.

"What! You don't understand, we.. _I _don't worship Sithis!" Her voice trembled, squirming as the dagger began pulsating with her rapid heart beat. "Why are you doing this?"

"Now, now, no need to weep! This is only done in revenge! For my mommy.. my poor, poor mommy. Why did he kill my mommy? Why did daddy want her dead?" His eyes were dark, as they searched around in his mysterious thoughts. The secrets he held, burned deep within his heart. Maven peered into his eyes and held his gaze; and for the slightest, most chilling moment.. he gazed _back_. She could sense his sorrow, his pain and remorse, and for a moment.. she hated Lachance for doing this to him.

He shook his head, ripping his eyes from hers, "My name is Mathieu. I've been watching you, so do not mess with me. Do not lie! I know your leader is contacted with Lucien Lachance, and for that you must die. I_ am_ sorry, but.. then again," The butt of the knife crashed hard on the top of her head, her vision clouded and she fell to her knees, slowly sinking to lie flat on her back, "I'm not."

She held her head as the pain began tensing her entire body, heat flushing to her cold cheeks. Her eyes flashed with rage, and a deep growl gurgled around the back of her throat. "I've already told you, _we're_ not with him! The only reason he came with us is because he interfered with our business! He left before we had a chance to do anything. Mathieu, please!"

He began to laugh. The most insane, spine chilling, laugh she had ever heard. He contained himself, holding his sides and said the most horrible thing she had ever heard, "I fear your wrong again, dearest Maven. Honestly, I thought the fool wouldn't make it out of _here _alive, but.. I can see if you want something done you have to do it yourself!"

"So, that was you who tweaked Elsie's plans?"

And then he went silent. His face paled, darkened with rage, and paled again with utter disgust. His eyes glistened as they examined Maven's blood fell down her forehead. "Who is _E__lsie_?"

_Dammit! ..gods above, why do I even open my mouth?_

His finger tapped his chin, and then they fell to his pockets. He began reaching through it and pulling the contents out, throwing them at her feet. His breaths became shaky, and he began to stutter. "Is s-she.. w-with the Brotherhood? I s-saw her.. she went w-with you, and when I never saw her c-come out.. I expected her dead."

"Mathieu.. she never killed a soul! She never got to do her contracts because we interfered, and took her captive. She's an innocent woman! Don't do this to-" His glare cut her short. Bringing on the chill of death once more. The deafening '_shwing'_ of the dagger being unsheathed made her want to vomit, smelling the lust for bloodshed radiate off his body.

"It's time we ended this.. I have unattended business to attend." He put flatly.

The dagger came down but yielded with haste once the screams had reached his ears. She clutched her abdomen, and squirmed away from the direction his blade was headed for. "NO!" She cried, "Please, Mathieu.. I'm with child!"

Mathieu's eyes began to glisten, as he looked at his hands and her: mouth agape. "A baby? ..I was a baby once.. Mama took such good care of me.."

Maven gave him a smile, holding up her hand for comfort. "She'd be proud of you, Mathieu. But.. hear me on this, do you think she'd be proud if you killed an innocent babe? And the child's mother? I need _him_, Mathieu.. please don't take him."

He pushed her hand away, the tears beginning to fall from his eyes silently. He took a moment to recooperate before saying, "Thank you. Very kind of you.." The blade still held out to strike, though, and he seemed to be growing angry once more. "Who's the father?"

"Corvus." she said. Watching his expression was

He looked up, his eyes shut and nostrils flared, hands brushing away the oily hair from his eyes. "Gods.." He barely whispered.

It was no lie. She was pregnant, and had been for a while. She knew it was a boy just because, and knew it'd be a very long time for the mortal child to grow in her immortal womb. But all in all she loved him, and loved that Mara blessed her with even having a child. Corvus did not know, for he didn't even hold the same surname; he wasn't the man he was.. and being the Gray Fox was all he was aware of, anymore. But still, she accepted it. She loved him and this was their baby.. he was no longer with her physically but mentally.. it she felt as though _Corvus _could feel that this was his son.. and that he loved her as well. She prayed that, and prayed for him to come to terms with life.. before life had grow on without him.

She was smiling now, looking down at her slightly swollen belly. But when she looked up.. and Mathieu was gone, she fell silent..

And heard the distant screams of her Guild-family members: _Corvus is dead!_


	14. To Inn of Ill Omen, with Love

"Four months."

"Four months?" He echoed, hands going up to his throbbing temple.

"I don't know what you want me to say-"

"And what about your condition, hmm? How'd that happen?"

"Oh, so, what, you think I took this as some kind of excuse to go screw around? What do you think my "condition" is, Vicente?" Tears began to roll slowly down her cheeks.

"I never accused you of being a whore, you were the one to say that. How am I supposed to know what you did? I woke up in a coffin! Apparently you forgot how I died in the first place."

"Oh, here we go, the blame game. No, really, I love this game, so don't worry." She backed away from him._  
_

"Blame? Seriously, Elsie? Sure, since you were the one to kill me, I guess I am going to be blaming you for my death. That would make sense, right?"

"Maybe you should be blaming Lucien, he was the one that.. I don't know, "hypnotized" me those times."

"Those times? So he did it more than once?"

She stopped talking, eyes leaving his to look down at her slightly swollen stomach. She rolled her eyes at the way Vicente looked at _it _in disgust, throwing his hands up at the ceiling and shaking his head.

"Oh I see, so he apparently took advantage of you, correct? You were definitely an unwilling victim, like all those other times. Let us not forget that Lucien never came for you when your uncle did!"

Her hand came down quickly on his cheek, causing him to growl in annoyance.

"Things will make sense in the end," She put simply, pulling on her long cloak, "Goodbye, Vicente. Thank you for your hospitality."

"Elsie?"

"That's not my name, so don't call me that!" She grimaced, slamming the door behind her.

A lonely beggar had noticed her come out of the abandoned house and tried his best to sprint from her eye contact. She sighed heavily, standing as still as she could as the rain washed away her anger. Watching as it made cold pellets when dancing along the frozen ground, the simplicity her life will never hold.

She needed to find Lucien, and he had told her if he was needed, she should not hesitate to come find him.

_Trust me, I won't._

* * *

**Lucien's POV**

The harsh fabric of the tunic was beginning to gall at his back side. This was his fifth ale down, according to the sultry wench that was serving him, and it was beginning to sting at the back of his throat.

"You gonna tell me how you got that scar?" A husky voice asked above him.

"Vampire," He slurred, raising a glass at the bar-maiden's agape mouth, "I know, right? She was quite a feisty one!"

The man chuckled, sending a dark chill up Lucien's spine. He turned to see an unfamiliar hooded face glaring back at him. His eyes black. He spoke up after his venomous scoffs resided, "Vampire's make for the best kind of assassins, am I right?"

"I'm afraid I don't follow you." Lucien stiffened, the pretty lady beginning to look around, leaving the two's conversation. His hands traced the hidden sheath underneath his itchy fabric. But it wasn't there. His eyes widened as they looked back to the Breton who was becoming enraged as each second passed.

"You know exactly what I mean! So much that you have two. Do you follow now, Mr. Lachance? Or do I have to demonstrate?"

Lucien stood to the lunatic's height, studying his face and making the Breton uncomfortable, "So, you _do _know me, but I'm afraid I have not the slightest clue of when we met. Who are you?"

"Someone who is sparing _your_ dagger from plunging into your blackened heart."

He smiled slightly, "Ah, I see. Have I done something to you to make this mad.. uh.. what's your name?"

"I bury my past in the broken life of silence, you will know my name when the time is ready." The unnamed stranger grabbed his arm tightly, jerking him out of the Inn of Ill. He fell on his knees at the unbalanced push out the door. He looked up at the Breton, only to see a fist flying towards his left eye. Sparkles danced around his vision, and the man's boot seemed to come slower than the pain.

He gasped, arduously trying to catch a breath, his fingernails digging into the soil in hopes to find it there.

A twig snapped beside the both of them, and the Breton spun around with Lucien's dagger unsheathed. It was hard for the half-unconscious Lachance to see the figure standing among the close saplings and shrubs surrounding the Inn. The two squinted, trying not to make a peep, as the mysterious figure moved forward, and once it was out of the trees and in to the moonlight, Lucien _definitely _couldn't breathe.

Elsie was different from when he last saw her. Her once perfect body slightly swollen, and short hair grown to an impressive length. Her face seemed swollen from tears, and she looked down at his condition with the blankest of blank stares.

"Audria, my dear, you've come!" Lucien's madman chimed.

Lucien watched in horror as her delicate hands were placed in his, a kiss shared between the two. The Breton frowned as wringing a finger through her hair, then tracing it down the neck Lucien many of times had imagined.

"Mathieu, I can not believe our plan actually worked!"


	15. Evangeline

Lucien shot his confused looks from Elsie and back to Mathieu, trying his hardest to control the emotions that tempted to spill over. His stomach turned as Elsie gave him a fanged grin, and grasped the dagger her estranged lover held. Mathieu nodded in agreement, allowing her to glide over to where Lucien lied as still as stone. She knelt down beside him, stroking the print she had left all those long, aching months ago.

"You're going to get it now, Lachance!" She yelled obnoxiously, holding up the dagger. Her eyes widened, as her tone softened to a hush whisper. She began quickly, "Ok- NO! Don't look at him, look at me! Listen, in precisely ten seconds I'm going to cause a diversion-"

"What?"

"Hush!" She hissed, bringing down the dagger with force but stopped abruptly, the knife hovering above his chest.

He sighed heavily, allowing a smile to tease at the corners of his mouth.

She looked over her shoulder carefully, not catching the crazed Breton's attention who stood by the door. "Now play dead, alright? I'm so sorry you had to be brought into this, Lucien, I really am." She stood, beginning to adjust the bunched fabric that had bundled around her waist.

"Audria" gave a rather pathetic excuse for a grimace, but Mathieu bought it all in all, running over to her side.

"What is it, dearest?" He cried, patting her hand gingerly, the other flapping all around in order to aid as some sort of fan.

"I feel faint," She cried, grasping her belly and moaning. She quickly gave the signal, and Lucien began wiggling his way towards the tall brush.

"You think it's time?" Mathieu gasped, almost looking over to the abandoned spot.

"Time for what?" She looked past his shoulder, finding that Lucien was not there. Swallowed up by the empty woods. "Oh! You mean the baby? Oh, no, no, no! I only saw the slightest blood and thought I would vomit. That's all.."

"Vomit? Audria? I thought vampires liked blood- What in the name of the divines? He's gone!"

She snickered quietly, still holding his hand. "Damn fool, took advantage of my state and made a run for it!"

He sheathed his weapon, attempting a battle cry, but Elsie stopped him. "NO! I mean, no, dearest, let me handle this. It is my kill after all."

Mathieu obliged, pouting while putting his lean weaponry back into it's resting place. She practically squealed, clapping her hands together, while kissing his cheek before sprinting into the tall trees after Lachance. "Thank you, you have not the slightest clue how important this is to me!"

* * *

She ducked under the tall timbers, huffing as fast as her tired legs could take her.

"Lucien!" She cried, looking past the shadows the moon's light cast off. Every shape she saw, she knew it was him. But when it wasn't she was on the verge of tears. _  
_

She felt broad arms swallow her up, making her screams thunder in the back of her throat.

"Oh, Sithis, I'm sorry!" Lucien apologized, twirling her around to get a good look at her. "Would ya look at that, even prettier from the first day I met you!"

She looked down, kicking the dirt that began to muck up her fine boots. "How can you be taking this so well?" She sniffled, rubbing her running nose.

"Because I know this wasn't your fault. Well, I did think it was.. but now, not so much. You kind of spared my life, so.."

She brought him in for a hug, her voice quavering as she began, "I suppose I did, Lucien. I only did all of this _for _you. Maven -you remember Maven don't you?" She asked, lifting her head off his shoulder.

"That bitch is quite hard to forget." He scoffed.

"Right.. Well she sent word for me, saying I was being hunted by some Mathieu character -the man that wanted me to kill you. She wrote that he was after me because I had ties to you; that he wants this as some sort of revenge since you killed his mother. Thus, tricking you into thinking everyone that stood by your side was some kind of traitor only to get you to himself!"

"Oh, wow.. even the _men _want me."

His arm was hit harder, causing him to flinch.

"Dammit, Lucien! This is a lunatic we're dealing with!"

"So how come he didn't kill you? Oh, by the gods, did you sleep with him?"

"I had to," She frowned, avoiding eye contact. "I had to to prove that I held no loyalty to you."

"Which we both know is an obvious lie, right?" His eyes danced up and down, rubbing her stomach. "Or is it Mathieu's or that three-hundred-somethin'-year old you had a thing for not too long ago.

"_We _never did _anything_," Her eyes rolled yet she smiled, placing her hands on his. "Vicente. I was pregnant before Mathieu and I.. but Vicent mustn't know about any of that, understand?"

"That's really great!" He praised with a broad smile, "This little squirt's gonna be a heart breaker for sure, Els-  
Lucien caught himself. Also catching the grimace of his unnamed friend, "If you don't mind me asking, what **is** your real name?"

"It's not that I mind, it's just I hate that I've lied so much! I changed my name every time something bad had happened, so I can't really remember," Her eyes glistened. "I told my aunt my name was Elsie because I didn't want to be the little orphan that had no Ma or Papa anymore. I changed it to Audria just so I could be the complete opposite around Mathieu; so honestly, I don't even deserve a name.. I'm a nobody.."

She began to cry into his shoulder, Lucien rubbing her head gently. "So you don't remember what your Ma or Papa called you?" He hummed, hand resting on her back now.

"I had a dream once.. of a gentle woman, singing me a lullaby. Once she had finished, she kissed my forehead and called me Evangeline. I know that had to of been my mother."

"Evangeline? Yes, I'd say that fits you much better than the others! Evangeline it is then."

They separated, Lucien wiping away the left over tear stains that had crested her pale cheeks. "If I dare even ask: what do we do now?" His brows furrowed as they questioned.

"We go to Vicente? I think I've got an idea!"


	16. (Chapter Before Mathieu)

Vicente had almost all of the Sanctuary cleansed of it's impurities: dusting along the cold, stone benches,the high ceiling's tedious cobwebs, and the red-stained tiled floors. A distant knock began to rap obnoxiously at the door closest to him, growing louder each step he took towards it. He rolled his eyes in annoyance, unlocking the latches he had installed along the door panel. The knocking resided as soon as his hand rested on the brisk handle; as if to sense his presence. He stood like stonework, listening closely to hear the silent breathing patterns of the person on the opposite side of the door. His heart sunk a little.

_Elsie?_

A very boisterous Lachance burst in like a raging tornado, arms flailing around like loose tumbleweed unless going up to cover his mouth like one of those excited little schoolgirls. His feet tapped along the cobblestone, until they sprinted their way towards Vicente. Broad arms embraced him, lifting him an inch off the ground.

"Oh, I knew it was all had too ludicrous for you to be dead!" Lucien began, squealing as he twirled Vicente around.

Vicente tore from Lucien's tight grasp, allowing his feet to be put on the ground once more. A deep growl drowned within the back of his throat.

Naturally, Lucien's hands shot up in self-defense, "Woah, come on, buddy! No harm done!"

"No harm done? Surely you jest." Vicente grimaced.

Lucien looked over at the opened door that was now letting the cold snow seep through, just in time for Evangeline to make her appearance. "What is this? Stop your nonsense, both of you," she scolded, "Vicente, he's not here to kill you, he's here to help!"

"It's true," Lachance murmured, lowering his drawn hands. "Boy, you should'a been there to see my reaction when she told me you were actually alive! Yeah, it was kind of like that expression only a bit more-"

"Oh for the love of Sithis; please just tell me what this is all about!" Vicente exclaimed. "I do hope you're not even a bit surprised by my reaction. What are you doing here?"

Lucien nudged Evangeline with his elbow, nodding his head in the other direction, "I'm, uh.. I'm gonna let you two talk this out, you know.. since he is your _lover _and all."

"Gee, _t__hanks_." She spat, nudging him harder in the ribs.

She would not allow herself to peer into the glowing daggers that shot towards their conversation; for they would probably make her melt.

**.:.**

The two "blood-suckers" were alone now, coughing every now and again at the awkward silence that lingered for a short forever. Evangeline, also known as Elsie, could feel the heat radiate off of him. The rush of her own heat that began to sting at her neck was ironically chilling. He sighed heavily, slumping into the freshly dusted chair, looking _at_ her but not directly: his eyes holding no expression whatsoever. His hands were folded in his lap, occasionally his thumbs twirling over one another.

_How long is he going to stare at my feet?!_

Vicente began to smile slightly, allowing Evangeline's tension to dissolve. He began to rub at the back of his neck, leaving it there as a personal arm rest, "So where did you run off to..?"

His question held such genuineness, it made all her worries run off screaming in some different direction. Her tears began to surface as his smile broadened even wider.

He stood to stand at her height. Grabbing her hands he began, "What's happened to us, Elsie? To you?"

Her brows furrowed, her bottom lip began to quiver viciously as she slipped from his grasp, "It's Evangeline, actually.. I've never been Elsie, and I'm sorry I lied to you. I really am,"

His face softened, his complexion paling even more so. "What do you mea-"

Her hand cut him off, continuing on her first rambling, "Nothing has happened to _me_, I'm just finally realizing that there won't be an "us". I'm just too scared to be around the reaction you'll have once realizing that.."_  
_

"I see." He put coolly, painfully watching as her clinched fists returned to her sides.

He sat back in the lonesome chair, putting his face into his cupped hands. "So why come back then? What do you want with me, other than rub your love life in my face?" He spitefully mumbled, never looking up.

"Because we need _you_."

"We? If you honestly think I'll help that _boy _you are sadly mistaken. I'd rather be dead than ever stoop to that.. _that _position. I will not stoop that low!"

The breath she took in sounded like a shaken snort, her fists clinching even tighter. The pressure caused half-crescent moons inside her palms, slightly breaking the delicate skin.

"That "boy" is the one sadly mistaken, Vicente. He's being hunted for an innocent contract he completed.. Sithis knows, how many years ago! We need your help, not for me.. not for Lachance: but for the Brotherhood. And if you're going to be that _low _and not care what comes of this Brotherhood, than I never want to see you again. Lucien and I can do this on our-"

"Then "Lucien and I" should leave. Go! He's yours anyways, right?"

"Now you know that's bullsh-"

"Why you want to protect the man that had you kill me, I'll never understand, but I do understand, _dearest_, that I will not sit idly by and let it happen again as soon as my back is turned. I was blessed to live for ever, apparently, and if that's the case, then there is no way I will spend it around _you people_."

"Vicente!"

"_Elsie_?"

"..."

"I'm done here, how about you go find Lucien, I'm sure he's dying to talk to you."

Vicente stood, bowing his head, and dismissing himself from the room. But before he could open the door, the very thing was thrown open. Lucien's face was a bit puffy and red, and his teeth were clenched together. He simply pointed to the chair, and Vicente returned to it, Evangeline watching with her mouth agape. Lachance walked over to her side, finger guiding her to the seat beside the grumpy vampire.

"Vicente," He began, "If you ever talk to her like that again, knowing full and well how much you love her, I will knock you across the head so hard!"

Vicente crossed his arms, looking away from the Imperial's crazed glare.

"Evangeline, if you ever threaten to leave him again.. I'll.. I don't know, but it won't be good!"

She couldn't help but chuckle, but realized the man beside her wasn't lightening. "Lucien, really, don't do this. It _won't _work anyways."

"You guys! Don't you see? This is about me: **all** of this! I am so, so, so sorry. I ripped a perfect relationship to pieces, a baby on the way and everything! I know I can never gain your trust, Vicente, but I just want your forgiveness.. your friendship.. _please_."

"I will help you-"

"Oh come off it! He's not going to- wait! What?"

"I will help you," Vicente stood, "But I will not have anything to do with you after this is done. Understood?"

"Understood.."

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me." He spat, leaving the two alone.

**.:.**

Lucien had pouted all that evening. Sure, he'd give Evangeline a warming smile now and again, but there was something much deeper.

Evangeline had made the two dinner, but he barely touched a thing. _That _was very unlikely.

"What's eating you?" She handed him the gravy boat.

"That went not at all like I had hoped."

"Well you're going to have to understand that he's upset with what we've done. I mean, _I_ would be, wouldn't you?"

Lucien gave a small nod.

She continued, "I don't mean to sound rude, or hypocritical; trust me, but don't be inconsiderate. His entire life has shattered these past few months, and it's been _our _faults, and now we come parading in here asking for his help like nothing's happened."

"I never said 'nothing happened'!"

"I know you didn't, I did. Lucien, we'll both have to move on once this is over with, you know that right? Which it will be over, we will catch Mathieu, don't you worry!"

A wooden chair clamored to the floor, knocking a tin platter that help cups of wine and ale to the floor. The duo whipped their heads to the vociferous cause, resulting in Vicente to be caught trying to sneak away. His cheek's were reddening as Evangeline went over to help with the mess that was made.

"S-sorry!" He apologized, frowning up at the seated Lucien.

Lucien was quick to retaliate, "Eaves-drooping, aye? Tsk, tsk, Valtiere."

And for the first time in these past few months, the old grouch smiled.


End file.
